bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Medvěd v Modrého Domu (Seznam Epizody) Čeština/Czech
První Sezona (2001) #Domov je Kde Medvěd je (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Srpen 11, 1997 (USA) / Únor 4, 2001 (CZ) #Voda, Voda Všude (Water, Water Everywhere) - Srpen 12, 1997 (USA) / Únor 11, 2001 (CZ) #Proč ne Medvědi Létat? (Why Don't Bears Fly?) - Srpen 13, 1997 (USA) / Únor 18, 2001 (CZ) #Padající na Podzim (Falling for Fall) - Srpen 14, 1997 (USA) / Únor 25, 2001 (CZ) #Obrázek Zdraví (Picture of Health) - Srpen 15, 1997 (USA) / Březen 4, 2001 (CZ) #Podíl, Medvěd (Share, Bear) - Srpen 18, 1997 (USA) / Březen 11, 2001 (CZ) #Oslava Myš (Mouse Party) - Srpen 19, 1997 (USA) / Březen 18, 2001 (CZ) #Jsem Tvar Medvěd (I'm a Shape of Bear) - Srpen 20, 1997 (USA) / Březen 25, 2001 (CZ) #Co Je V Poště Dnes? (What's in the Mail Today?) - Srpen 21, 1997 (USA) / Duben 1, 2001 (CZ) #Různé Barvy (A Different Color) - Srpen 22, 1997 (USA) / Duben 8, 2001 (CZ) #Taneční po Celý Den (Dance All Day) - Srpen 25, 1997 (USA) / Duben 15, 2001 (CZ) #Hudba Pro Mé Uši (Music to My Ears) - Srpen 26, 1997 (USA) / Duben 22, 2001 (CZ) #Všechny Připojené (All Connected) - Srpen 27, 1997 (USA) / Duben 29, 2001 (CZ) #Napětí v Zimě (Napping in Winter) - Srpen 28, 1997 (USA) / Máj 6, 2001 (CZ) #Kouzlo v ti Kuchyně (Magic in the Kitchen) - Srpen 29, 1997 (USA) / Máj 13, 2001 (CZ) #Piknik v ti Kuchyně (Picnic in the Kitchen) - Září 8, 1997 (USA) / Máj 20, 2001 (CZ) #Chybějící Vec (Missing Thing) - Září 9, 1997 (USA) / Máj 27, 2001 (CZ) #Práce Jako Medvěd (Work Like Bear) - Září 10, 1997 (USA) / Červen 5, 2001 (CZ) #Jarní Horečka (Spring Fever) - Září 11, 1997 (USA) / Červen 12, 2001 (CZ) #Představ Si Toto (Picture This) - Září 12, 1997 (USA) / Červen 19, 2001 (CZ) #Ty Velký Malý Návštěvník (The Big Little Visitor) - Září 15, 1997 (USA) / Červen 26, 2001 (CZ) #Špína, Te Tak Miluji (Dirt, I Love You So!) - Září 16, 1997 (USA) / Červenec 2, 2001 (CZ) #Ranní Sláva (Morning Glory) - Září 17, 1997 (USA) / Červenec 9, 2001 (CZ) #Zní to V Rybníku (Sounds in the Pond) - Září 18, 1997 (USA) / Červenec 16, 2001 (CZ) #Letní Chladič (Summer Cooler) - Září 19, 1997 (USA) / Červenec 23, 2001 (CZ) #Přátelé na Celý Život (Friends for Life) - Září 22, 1997 (USA) / Červenec 30, 2001 (CZ) #Zpátky k Přírodě (Back to Nature) - Září 23, 1997 (USA) / Srpen 7, 2001 (CZ) #Ojolympijské (Ojolympics) - Září 24, 1997 (USA) / Srpen 14, 2001 (CZ) #Velký Spánek (Big Sleep) - Září 25, 1997 (USA) / Srpen 21, 2001 (CZ) #Učení Něco Nového (Learning Something New) - Září 26, 1997 (USA) / Srpen 28, 2001 (CZ) #Dobré Časy (Good Times) - Říjen 6, 1997 (USA) / Září 2, 2001 (CZ) #Velký Předstíraný (Great Pretender) - Říjen 7, 1997 (USA) / Září 2, 2001 (CZ) #Pamatuj si Vše V Mé Hlavě (Remember All in My Head) - Říjen 8, 1997 (USA) / Září 9, 2001 (CZ) #Jedja, Moje Chyba (Oops, My Mistake) - Říjen 9, 1997 (USA) / Září 9, 2001 (CZ) #Výročí Medvěd (Bear's Birthday) - Říjen 10, 1997 (USA) / Září 16, 2001 (CZ) #Rostlina Roste v Domu Medvěd (The Plant is Growing in Bear's House) - Říjen 13, 1997 (USA) / Září 16, 2001 (CZ) #Lékař Prase (Doctor Pig) - Říjen 14, 1997 (USA) / Září 23, 2001 (CZ) #Potřebujete Malou Pomoc (Need a Little Help) - Říjen 15, 1997 (USA) / Září 23, 2001 (CZ) #Neexistuje Žádný Strach (There is No Fear) - Říjen 16, 1997 (USA) / Září 30, 2001 (CZ) #Vždy Vyčistěte Jako Zvonek (Always Clear Like the Bell) - Říjen 17, 1997 (USA) / Září 30, 2001 (CZ) Druhou Sezona (2002) #Hostující Dítě Blotter (Visiting Baby Blotter) - Listopad 6, 1997 (USA) / Leden 3, 2002 (CZ) #Zkoumání Sýra (Exploring the Cheese) - Listopad 13, 1997 (USA) / Leden 10, 2002 (CZ) #Podívej, Co Jsem Udělal (Look What I Made) - Listopad 20, 1997 (USA) / Leden 17, 2002 (CZ) #Něco Změn (Something Changes) - Listopad 27, 1997 (USA) / Leden 24, 2002 (CZ) #V Nesmyslné Detektivové (The Senseless Detectives) - Leden 2, 1998 (USA) / Leden 31, 2002 (CZ) #Pomoc Byla Dobrá Cesta (Helping Was a Good Way) - Leden 9, 1998 (USA) / Únor 7, 2002 (CZ) #Horečka Taneční (Dance Fever) - Leden 16, 1998 (USA) / Únor 14, 2002 (CZ) #Tutters Drobný Cesta (Tutter's Small Journey) - Leden 23, 1998 (USA) / Únor 21, 2002 (CZ) #Zdobit Den (Dress Up Day) - Leden 30, 1998 (USA) / Únor 28, 2002 (CZ) #Pojďme Interaktivní (Let's Get Interactive) - Březen 7, 1998 (USA) / Březen 7, 2002 (CZ) #Proč se Seznámíte (Why Are You Getting to Know?) - Březen 14, 1998 (USA) / Březen 14, 2002 (CZ) #Vy Jste to Postavili (You Built it) - Březen 21, 1998 (USA) / Březen 21, 2002 (CZ) #Kterou Dnes Cítím Cesta (The Way I Feel Today) - Březen 28, 1998 (USA) / Březen 28, 2002 (CZ) #Hmyz (Bugs) - Duben 6, 1998 (USA) / Duben 5, 2002 (CZ) #Jdeš Ty, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Duben 13, 1998 (USA) / Duben 12, 2002 (CZ) #Co je to Tajemství? (What's a Secret?) - Duben 20, 1998 (USA) / Duben 19, 2002 (CZ) #Pokud Někdo Neuspěje (If Someone Fails) - Smět 11, 1998 (USA) / Duben 26, 2002 (CZ) #Všechno Počasí Medvěd (All Weather Bear) - Smět 18, 1998 (USA) / Smět 3, 2002 (CZ) #Zaměstnání v Zálesí Údolí (Employment in Woodland Valley) - Smět 25, 1998 (USA) / Smět 10, 2002 (CZ) #V Velký Kniha Asi Nás (The Big Book About Us) - Červen 2, 1998 (USA) / Smět 17, 2002 (CZ) #Čichorama (Smellorama) - Červen 9, 1998 (USA) / Smět 24, 2002 (CZ) #Poděšený Ne (Afraid Not) - Červen 16, 1998 (USA) / Smět 31, 2002 (CZ) #Já Být Musím (It Must Be Me) - Červen 23, 1998 (USA) / Červen 7, 2002 (CZ) #Jen Jsem Přemýšlel (I Just Thought) - Červen 30, 1998 (USA) / Červen 14, 2002 (CZ) #Vše co Potřebuješ je Láska (All You Need is Love) - Červenec 8, 1998 (USA) / Červen 21, 2002 (CZ) #Vědecký Medvěd (Scientific Bear) - Červenec 15, 1998 (USA) / Červen 28, 2002 (CZ) #Odlišný Tak Jako Den a Noc (As Different as Day and Night) - Červenec 22, 1998 (USA) / Červenec 4, 2002 (CZ) #Že Léčivé Pocity (That Healing Feeling) - Červenec 22, 1998 (USA) / Červenec 11, 2002 (CZ) #Tajná Jeskyně Medvěd (Bear's Secret Cave) - Červenec 29, 1998 (USA) / Červenec 18, 2002 (CZ) #Královna Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Srpen 6, 1998 (USA) / Červenec 25, 2002 (CZ) #Kluci Budou Kluci (Boys Will Be Boys) - Srpen 13, 1998 (USA) / Srpen 19, 2002 (CZ) #Co je Můj je Tvoje (What's Mine is Yours) - Srpen 20, 1998 (USA) / Srpen 26, 2002 (CZ) #To Je Sportytastický! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Srpen 27, 1998 (USA) / Září 2, 2002 (CZ) #Kde Jsou Moji Přátelé? (Where Are My Friends?) - Září 2, 1998 (USA) / Září 9, 2002 (CZ) #A do Vše Noc Dobrý (And to All a Good Night) - Září 9, 1998 (USA) / Září 16, 2002 (CZ) #Nazývat to Den (Call it a Day) - Září 16, 1998 (USA) / Září 23, 2002 (CZ) #Udělali Jsme Jejich Cestu (We Made Their Way) - Září 23, 1998 (USA) / Září 30, 2002 (CZ) #Jaký je Příběh? (What's the Story?) - Září 30, 1998 (USA) / Říjen 7, 2002 (CZ) #Když Musíte Jít (When You Need to Go) - Říjen 17, 1998 (USA) / Říjen 14, 2002 (CZ) #Ztráty a Nálezy (Losses and Findings) - Říjen 24, 1998 (USA) / Říjen 21, 2002 (CZ) #Halloween Medvěd (Halloween Bear) - Říjen 31, 1998 (USA) / Říjen 28, 2002 (CZ) #Christine v Králičí (Christine the Rabbit) - Listopad 6, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 4, 2002 (CZ) #Počkej na Mě (Wait for Me) - Listopad 13, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 11, 2002 (CZ) #Nejlepší Díkůvzdání Někdy (The Best Thanksgiving Ever) - Listopad 20, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 18, 2002 (CZ) #Prarodiče Vjelo (Grandparents Came In) - Listopad 27, 1998 (USA) / Listopad 25, 2002 (CZ) #Vítejte na Zálesí Údolí: Část 1 (Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 1) - Leden 16, 1999 (USA) / Prosinec 9, 2002 (CZ) #Vítejte na Zálesí Údolí: Část 2 (Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2) - Leden 16, 1999 (USA) / Prosinec 9, 2002 (CZ) #Je to Vsechno o Tobe (It's All About You) - Leden 23, 1999 (USA) / Prosinec 16, 2002 (CZ) #Vánoce Medvěd: Část 1 (Bear's Christmas: Part 1) - Leden 30, 1999 (USA) / Prosinec 23, 2002 (CZ) #Vánoce Medvěd: Část 2 (Bear's Christmas: Part 2) - Leden 30, 1999 (USA) / Prosinec 23, 2002 (CZ) Třetí Sezona (2003) #Ojos Výročí (Ojo's Birthday) - Červenec 9, 1999 (USA) / Smět 6, 2003 (CZ) #Nahoru, Dolů, Všude Kolem! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Červenec 16, 1999 (USA) / Smět 6, 2003 (CZ) #Zálesí Domu Báječné (Woodland House Wonderful) - Červenec 23, 1999 (USA) / Smět 13, 2003 (CZ) #Zpátky k Voda (Back to Water) - Červenec 30, 1999 (USA) / Smět 13, 2003 (CZ) #Přečtěte si Knihu (Read the Book) - Září 10, 1999 (USA) / Smět 20, 2003 (CZ) #Kuchyňské Nádobí (Kitchenware) - Září 17, 1999 (USA) / Smět 20, 2003 (CZ) #V První Den v Myš Škola (The First Day at Mouse School) - Září 24, 1999 (USA) / Smět 27, 2003 (CZ) #Ztratil Jsem Medvěd Cha-Cha-Cha (I Lost the Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - Říjen 4, 1999 (USA) / Smět 27, 2003 (CZ) #Myš Rodinné Setkání (Mouse Family Reunion) - Říjen 11, 1999 (USA) / Červen 3, 2003 (CZ) #Mám Vaše Číslo (I've Got Your Number) - Říjen 18, 1999 (USA) / Červen 10, 2003 (CZ) #Přehrávat Data (Play Data) - Říjen 25, 1999 (USA) / Červen 17, 2003 (CZ) #Koupit Matematiku (Buy Mathematics) - Listopad 2, 1999 (USA) / Červen 24, 2003 (CZ) #Netopýři Jsou Také Lidé (Bats are Also People) - Listopad 9, 1999 (USA) / Červenec 1, 2003 (CZ) #Experimentální Medvěd (Experimental Bear) - Listopad 16, 1999 (USA) / Červenec 8, 2003 (CZ) #V Energie (The Energy) - Listopad 23, 1999 (USA) / Červenec 15, 2003 (CZ) #V Tržní (The Market) - Prosinec 13, 1999 (USA) / Červenec 22, 2003 (CZ) #Naše Sousedství Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Prosinec 13, 1999 (USA) / Červenec 29, 2003 (CZ) #Pohádka Ples (Fairytale Ball) - Prosinec 13, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 5, 2003 (CZ) #Slova, Slova, Slova (Words, Words, Words) - Prosinec 20, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 5, 2003 (CZ) #Kniha Koutek Medvěd (Bear's Book Corner) - Prosinec 20, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 12, 2003 (CZ) #Dvoru Prodej (The Yard Sale) - Prosinec 20, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 12, 2003 (CZ) #Můžete Pomoci (You Can Help) - Prosinec 20, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 19, 2003 (CZ) #V Velký Míčová Hra Bonanza (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Prosinec 27, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 19, 2003 (CZ) #Bouřlivé Počasí (Stormy Weather) - Prosinec 27, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 26, 2003 (CZ) #Taneční Pohyby (Dance Moves) - Prosinec 27, 1999 (USA) / Srpen 26, 2003 (CZ) #Já Jen Píšu (I'm Writing) - Březen 2, 2000 (USA) / Září 2, 2003 (CZ) #O Péče Zvířata (Animal Care) - Březen 2, 2000 (USA) / Září 9, 2003 (CZ) #Tutters Překvapení u 2:00 (Tutter's Surprise at 2:00) - Březen 9, 2000 (USA) / Září 16, 2003 (CZ) #V Domu Z Osamělost (The Home of Loneliness) - Březen 16, 2000 (USA) / Září 23, 2003 (CZ) #Jít na Spát (Go to Sleep) - Březen 23, 2000 (USA) / Září 30, 2003 (CZ) Čtvrtá Sezona (2003-2004) #Vyhlídka z Vás (View from You) - Září 3, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 7, 2003 (CZ) #Hraní s Nejlepšími Přáteli (Playing with Best Friends) - Září 10, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 7, 2003 (CZ) #Krok za Krokem (Step by Step) - Září 17, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 14, 2003 (CZ) #Obchod se Smíšeným Zbožím (General Store) - Září 24, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 14, 2003 (CZ) #Jsem to Udělal! (I Did That!) - Říjen 2, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 21, 2003 (CZ) #Barvy Všude! (Colors Everywhere!) - Říjen 9, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 21, 2003 (CZ) #Ukaž a Řekni (Show and Tell) - Říjen 16, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 28, 2003 (CZ) #Medvěd Kostýmní Párty (Bear's Costume Party) - Říjen 23, 2001 (USA) / Říjen 28, 2003 (CZ) #Narozeniny Od 100. Let (Birthdays Since the 100th) - Říjen 30, 2001 (USA) / Listopad 4, 2003 (CZ) #Na Starý Medvěd Hra (At the Old Bear Game) - Listopad 6, 2001 (USA) / Listopad 11, 2003 (CZ) #Ti Skvělý Bandini (The Great Bandini) - Listopad 13, 2001 (USA) / Listopad 18, 2003 (CZ) #Díkůvzdání na Zálesí Údolí (Thanksgiving in Woodland Valley) - Listopad 20, 2001 (USA) / Listopad 25, 2003 (CZ) #Co Je To Tajemství, Medvěd? (What's the Mystery, Bear?) - Listopad 27, 2001 (USA) / Prosinec 2, 2003 (CZ) #Medvěd v Stavitel (Bear the Builder) - Prosinec 7, 2001 (USA) / Prosinec 9, 2003 (CZ) #Láska Den (Love Day) - Prosinec 14, 2001 (USA) / Prosinec 16, 2003 (CZ) #Medvěd Předstírá Škola (Bear Pretends School) - Prosinec 21, 2001 (USA) / Prosinec 23, 2003 (CZ) #Zima Jeho Obsahu (The Winter of His Content) - Prosinec 28, 2001 (USA) / Prosinec 30, 2003 (CZ) #Přehrávání Obchodu (Playing Store) - Leden 13, 2002 (USA) / Leden 6, 2004 (CZ) #Kwanzaa Dovolená Tradice (Kwanzaa Holiday Tradition) - Leden 13, 2002 (USA) / Leden 13, 2004 (CZ) #Naše Oblíbené Přátelské Rýmy (Our Favorite Friendly Rhymes) - Leden 20, 2002 (USA) / Leden 20, 2004 (CZ) #Chanuka Dovolená Tradice (Hanukkah Holiday Tradition) - Leden 20, 2002 (USA) / Leden 27, 2004 (CZ) #Autorita Románů (Author of Novels) - Leden 27, 2002 (USA) / Únor 10, 2004 (CZ) #Dobrovolníci v Zálesí Údolí (Volunteers of Woodland Valley) - Leden 27, 2002 (USA) / Únor 24, 2004 (CZ) #Nalezli Jste Někde (Found Somewhere) - Březen 7, 2002 (USA) / Březen 2, 2004 (CZ) #Kdy Harry Setkal Hallie (When Harry Met Hallie) - Březen 7, 2002 (USA) / Březen 16, 2004 (CZ) #Zvířata v Našem Domě! (Animals in Our House!) - Březen 14, 2002 (USA) / Březen 30, 2004 (CZ) #Svačina Skupina (Snack Group) - Březen 14, 2002 (USA) / Duben 6, 2004 (CZ) #Dítě je Tady! (The Baby's Here!) - Březen 21, 2002 (USA) / Duben 13, 2004 (CZ) #Kvíz Legendární (The Quiz Legendary) - Březen 21, 2002 (USA) / Duben 20, 2004 (CZ) #Provádění Změn (Make Changes) - Duben 2, 2002 (USA) / Duben 27, 2004 (CZ) #Modrého Domu v Statečný (Blue House of the Brave) - Duben 9, 2002 (USA) / Smět 11, 2004 (CZ) #Zálesí Údolí Tým (Woodland Valley Team) - Duben 16, 2002 (USA) / Smět 25, 2004 (CZ) #Medvěd Koupí Spoustu Peněz (Bear's Buying a Lot of Money) - Duben 23, 2002 (USA) / Červen 2, 2004 (CZ) #Ojos Brýle (Ojo's Glasses) - Duben 30, 2002 (USA) / Červen 16, 2004 (CZ) #Ojos Obrázek (Ojo's Picture) - Máj 6, 2002 (USA) / Červen 30, 2004 (CZ) #Podívejte Se Opatrně (Look Carefully) - Máj 6, 2002 (USA) / Červenec 14, 2004 (CZ) #Hledání Tvarů (Search for Shapes) - Máj 13, 2002 (USA) / Červenec 21, 2004 (CZ) #Přátelé, Nemůžeme Dosáhnout (Friends, Can't We Get Along) - Máj 13, 2002 (USA) / Srpen 5, 2004 (CZ) #Čistý Nebo ne Čistý (Clean or Don't Clean) - Máj 20, 2002 (USA) / Srpen 12, 2004 (CZ) #Medvěd Pyžamová Párty (Bear's Pajama Party) - Máj 20, 2002 (USA) / Srpen 19, 2004 (CZ) Pátá Sezona Tohle je tvůj život, medvěd Když jste doma Ukažte své věci Řeč těla Oblíbené bajky Rocko jde na vysokou školu Šestý Sezona Práce pro medvědy Bláto, miluješ to brzo Medvědí zakázaná karta Sedmá Sezóna Předstírat čas Vánoce Osmá Sezóna Šlo to špatně Devátá sezóna Paměť v půlnoci Desátá sezóna Gone po Woodland Valley, část 1 Gone po Woodland Valley, část 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows